Organic halides are very important building blocks in organic synthesis. However, in the application in the past, expensive but relatively more active organic bromides and iodides were used in coupling reactions to synthesize target molecules (Chem. Rev. 1994, 94, 1047). So far, some examples of coupling reaction between aryl chloride and ketone have been reported (Acc. Chem. Res. 2003, 36, 234; Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. 2010, 49, 676; Chem. Rev. 2010, 110, 1082), but there still exist the following problems.
1. The ligand in most catalyst systems are of complicated structure and difficult to synthesize which lead to significant costs.
2. Many existing catalyst systems fail to highly selectively catalyze the mono-arylation of ketone with acetyl group.
3. There has been few studies on arylation of acetone. It is hard for many aryl chlorides with substituted electron withdrawing groups to be introduced into the α-position of the carbonyl of acetone.
The objective of the present invention is to disclose a novel organic phosphine ligand and thereby solve the above problems.